Metallic roses Colossus love story
by GameOfThronesFreak
Summary: A girl enters Xaviers school for gifted youngsters. She claims to be Logan s daughter and everyone sees that she is special. Mutant powers are supposed to make you stronger her powers make her weak. Her skin is made of porcelain that brakes easily and she looks like a doll. When Colossus falls in love with her will he be able to control his powers? Will she ever be safe with him?


**Hi so I hope you all like this, I tried to make it just a bit funny so don`t try to take this first chapter too seriously.**

 **I will make all the other chapters more serious and dramatic like I usually do but I`m in a humoristic mood right now so I let it show in this chapter.**

 **Chap: 1 : Porcelain girl**

 **Barbie`s pov**

I was walking down the path to the metal gates that would lead to Charles Xaviers school for gifted youngsters. I have to admit thet I was nervous, but a good kind of nervous. I was happy about finally getting a home where I could actually see my father in.

Mom and dad don`t really get along that well... Okay that was a lie, they don`t get along at all. They don`t want to see eachother and when they do they yell and scream and throw things.

Don`t get me wrong, I love them both, but they drive me nuts sometimes. Mom sent me here to spend the summer holidays with my father Logan. We haven`t spent that much time with eachother, but that has never bothered me or him. I quess it`s fine.

I pushed at the metal gates but they wouldn`t move. They were locked so I had to ring the `doorbell`. `The doorbell` was an electrick device that lets you talk to the doorman. The doorman decides if you will be let in or not. I mean some people still hunt for mutants so you can`t let just anyone into a school that`s filled with them. That would be just plain stupid and dangerous. "State your name, age and biological status." Came the doormans voice through the `doorbell`.

"My name is Barbie Howlett, I am 17 years old and I am a mutant." I answered as I stood on my toes so that I could reach the doorbell`s microphone.

"Please press your finger to the needle on your left so that we can enter your information to the schools student files and see if you are speaking the truth." The doorman said as a metal arm suddenly reached out from my left with a sharp needle on it`s palm.

"Umm... I don`t think so. I`m the daughter of James Howlett, he is one of your teachers. I don`t go to this school, I`m just visiting him for the summer." I said and took a few staps away from the robotic hand.

"We don`t have a James Howlett as a teacher here." The doorman said as the robotic hand retreated. "Please leave from the school grounds."

"But I have to see my father! He said that his friends call him Logan... something. Uh, I don`t remember, but he does work here!"

You mean Logan the Wolverine? Well I might have believed you just a bit before, but now I don`t believe you at all. Logan doesn`t have a daughter. That`s ridicculous!" The doorman laughed.

"Yes he does! I`m the living proof of that!" I yelled as I stomped my foot to the ground. `Wow I`m being childish!` I thought. "My mothers name is Juliette and my father invited me here." I said angrily.

"Oh really? When did he invite you?" The doorman said in a very annoyed voice.

"Umm... Well... He didn`t actually invite me... He said that it would be nice to see during the summer and my mom sent me here..." I mumbled slowly.

"Exactly. Now leave before I call the guards on you."

"But please you have to let me in! I must see my father!" I yelled.

"Logan isn`t even here right now. Now LEAVE!" The doorman boomed!

I had no choise than to walk away. But being the girl I am, I had a plan. Buahahahahh! Okay not that kind of evil plan. It was just a plan.

I waited for the nightfall in my super awesome hiding place, witch was... The bushes. I silently sang during the day as I waited.

"I am awesome, I am just a grasshopper in the bushes, I am awesome, I am just a homeless bum in the bushes, I am waiting for the night to fall so I can sneak into a school. I am just an awesome bum in the bushes." I mean everyone does that at some point when they are alone. They create new words for a popular song that describes what they are doing. Like singing about your breakfast in the tune of Adele`s Hello song. (It`s awesome you should try.)

When it was finally dark I crawled out from the bushes and silently climbed ovet the black gates. It took me almost half an hour to just do that, but I quess that`s fine.

When I was standing at the other side of the gate I threw my hands to the air and yelled: "Take that doorman!"

I sneaked through the grass to the front doors of the huge castle. It was a quite long jorney, but I made it through.

`Should I knock? Or should I just bust in? Or maybe I will blow up the door with a handgun and act awesome like Jame Bond! I`m Howlett, Barbie Howlett. Oh who am I kidding I have a stupid name and I don`t even own a handgun... What if I take a huge stereo and start playing `I`m a Batbie girl` from Agua so loud that everyone will notice me and I will make a grand entrance. It`s every girls dream. But I will NEVER do any of these. I will just climb through the window.

I went around the house looking for an open window. I fond one from the back of the house, on the middle in the highest floor. The window was big and it had white curtains fluttering with the wind. The wall had beautiful decoration vines growing in it so I was able to climb to the window.

I lifted my leg inside and landed on my stomack with a thud. I felt all the air leave my lungs but atleast I was in. The thought that there might be someone in the room had not even entered my mind, so when I heard a voice come from behind me I jumped on my feet with a clear scream.

"Hello." The voice said. "Do you mind closing the window? It has been bothering me all night." I slowly turned around to see a large king sized bed against the wall on the left side of the room.

The room was elegant in an old fashioned way. It had two main colours: red and gold. The bed had a red cover and golden pillows and frames. The wardrobe was large and made out of dark red-ish wood. There was a big golden framed mirro next to it and the big bookshelves were made of the same wood. They were filled eith books and at the corner of the room there were two soft looking red couches that had a golden lamp next to them for reading purposes. The room was large and filled with beautiful objects.

There was a man laying on the bed under the covers with a smile on his face. His skin was fare and he looked old. He was bold and he had brown eyes with thick eyebrows that matched the color. His lips were small and defined but his face didn´t show any anger.

There was a silver-ish wheelchair by the bed that had x letters on it`s wheels. I turned around and closed the window as he asked, then I turned back to look at him: "Thank you. I always leave the window open when I go to bed and then I wake up cold in the middle of the night and am too exhausted to close it. It has brought me some sleeping broblems. Controlling things with your mind all day does make you tired." He said.

"You are Charles Xavier aren`t you?" I asked and his smile widened on his face.

"You are correct young one. You know my name but I don`t know yours. By the looks of it you just broke into my school so I believe that you owe me your name." Charles said from the bed.

"My name is Barbie."

"Well Barbie why did you feel the need to enter the school through my bedroom window?" Charles asked.

"The doorman wouldn`t let me in... I didn`t know that it was your bedroom. I`m sorry." I said and stared at the door.

"Don`t apologise my child." Charles said. "Your mutation is quite different from the others. It has made you quite fragile, hasn`t it? But we will talk more in the morning. You can spend the night here."

"Thank you." I mumbled. My father had talked about Charles a few times. He had said that if anything ever happened I would have to go find Charles and stay with him. A wave of calm entered my mind as I climbed to the bed and fell asleep at the edge of it. I was aware that I was sleeping next to a man who was reading my thoughts right now, but I was so tired and the bad was so large that there was about two meters of space between Charles and me. I was going to be fine. I was in fighting mode the entire night, but at least I got to sleep.

I trusted Charles.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **DON`T give me sh*t about her sleeping next to Charles. He is going to become her father figure soon so there is no love or romance going to be between them.**

 **(She is not in her rightful mind) I`ll explain that in the next chapter.**

 **REVIEW AND STUFF pretty please!**

 **Cookies for nice reviewers.**

 **Love you all! 3**


End file.
